A Wee Story of a Wee Man
by Xel
Summary: A young halfling's life and the conflicts he goes through. Currently on Ch. 8
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Tunare glided over to where Karana sat meditating bother stared into the blackness of space and to the small blue spot that they had been watching over so carefully. She sat by him and he lifted an eye smiling at her presence. "Norrath" She smiled. "All the dreams we have in store for its creatures. Karana rose up and spoke; his raspy voice filled her ears. "Yes that is what I'm working on now." She looked at him oddly. "Rallos Zek has caused many problems Lady Tunare." The name it's self almost angered her. Rallos Zek was another God who did not appreciate all life but rather only the strong. Weak was not allowed in his order. "What has he done now?" Asked Tunare puzzled at why she did not already know his foul plans. Karana looked up to her grimly and scratched at his chin. "It isn't what he has done but what he plans to do that threatens us." He sat down in the nothingness and began to meditate. "He is going to make the lives of the barbarians rather harsh. He will send a wurm in time of great power. Blue as the sky and as cold as the bitter lands of Ever Frost it's self. A cold hearted devil whose only ambition is to kill and rule." Tunare sighed deeply feeling the pain that was to be for the barbarians who lived in the North. They where not the kindest of people but they did not deserve that fate, not many did. She looked to Karana whose eyes had closed again into meditation. "What do you plan on doing then Lord of the sky?" Karana opened his eyes and store at Norrath with a curios yet blank look on his face. "I will send another" Tunare looked to him "But who Antonio's Bayle, Erud all these heroes are busy with their lives." Karana stood up and bowed his head "A oddest of creatures with the heart of his people. A man filled with his own torment, which no soul can cleanse whose one fulfillment, will be the vengeance of the ones he loves. A blond haired stranger eyes blue as the magic he will shoot out, he has been chosen!" And with these words booming through space a sudden lightning filled the sky of Norrath and the lights of thunder were thrown around. At that same moment a young halfling awoke screaming. He looked around his room sweating looking for something or someone to answer to. He took a deep breath and fell back into his bed. He ran his hand through his blond hair. Nictin McFiddle was his name. A very small and very quiet halfling. He awoke to the sounds of a black crow hawking in the jum jum fields out by his house. He groaned loudly and stumbled out of his bed. He was the oddest of creatures really. His blond hair was wild and ran all over his head in strange streaks. His eyes where a light blue and made him look ten years younger then he really was. He already was growing small chin hair as most halflings do at only the age of twelve. It also was a brilliant blond. He yawned and put on his red collar shirt and brown knee high pants. He jumped up to reach the knob of his door and stumbled out. Going into the kitchen he found his mother baking more muffins as if her family hadn't eaten in days and was as always cheery while doing so. She smiled at Nictin "Morning Nictin, my you're as slow getting up as a snail ensnared!" Nictin grumbled and took a seat at the table next to his brother Fydlin who gave him a smirk and passed him a muffin. Fydlin was even more of a character then Nictin. His hair was red as fire and he almost looked as if he didn't belong in the family. His eyes were silver and almost gave him the look of a troublemaker. "You can't keep waking up this late Nic." Fydlin began "We only have thirty minutes until warrior practice begins. Nictin almost chocked, he had forgotten and had not studied the material for the forms of combat. "Ack, thanks for reminding me now Fydlin lot of good it does me!" Fydlin smiled "You're welcome and then looked to the door as it cracked open. There stood Ynaphit the outcast of the family. "Hello everyone only twenty minutes before I have to go away." Nictin's mother sighed deeply and hugged her adopted daughter. Ever since she had appeared at the doorstep of their family years ago she had been an active role in it. She rubbed at Fydlin' hair "Take care of Nic now would you?" Fydlin smiled sneakily. "Oh yes I'll take good care of the little shallow head." Nictin gave Fydlin an angered look and continued nibbling at his muffin. "And Nictin you look after your father the God's know he needs everyone's help. I can only wonder what he has been through in the North." Nictin nodded and hugged his sister. With this parting she waved good-bye and walked out of their lives forever to begin her career as a bard. Nictin's father was a warrior. His father's father was a warrior and the line had continued for as far back as any of them could remember. His father was a very busy man who Nictin had never had time to actually meet. He was more of just a superior figure he knew then a father. But Nictin respected him immensely. He was always very proud of his dad and hoped that he would grow up to be him. He urged for every chance he got to see him and when he did he couldn't find the words to say to talk to him. He was one of the most famous people in the halfling town of Rivervale. Everyone who's anyone knew Rictin McFiddle. Nictin's mom Salley gasped "Oh my, boys there will be no warrior practice today!" Nictin and Fydlin looked at her oddly. She smiled happily "Your fathers coming home today!" Nictin grinned and looked to Fydlin who wore the same face. The two ran to the door. Nictin did a small flip out the window tripping over and landing in a flower patch and Fydlin simply flew through the door and ran toward the bank. Nictin looked around the town he had grown up in. Rivervale was a small and easygoing city. It was a trading center where many explorers and adventures had traveled. Many of them would return to Rivervale in time almost as if they had lived there their whole lives. It was a very homey town. Nictin raced toward the bank and turning a corner into a very tall man. There stood Tyleer RedClaw a paladin of the human city Freeport. The Paladin grunted at him and through his arm around his neck. "Well if it isn't the son of Rictin young Nictin McFiddle. You should watch were your going you might find your self in trouble you little scum." Tyleer lifted up his fist and Nictin closed his eyes gritting his teeth. "Let him go RedClaw" A voice called out. RedClaw dropped Nictin and he fell to the ground. Tyleer looked to the voice and discovered Tulean. Tulean was another paladin only much more aggressive and appeared friendly to the short and young. Tyleer knew there was no point at lashing out at Tulean not only would he wipe him out but he would report his wrong doing to King Thox of the city of Felwithe home to the High Elf's. Tyleer looked to Nictin growled softly and walked away angered greatly. Tulean smiled at Nictin "Hi little McFiddle exited about your father coming back today?" Nictin smiled "Yes sir." Tulean looked into the distance I'll probly cross paths with him on the way back to Felwithe I have some mission to attend to for the King." He patted Nictin on the head and walked out of the entrance to Rivervale. At that moment Nictin looked to see Fydlin coming out of the Fool's Gold. Nictin stared at Fydlin curiously. He walked up to Nictin and nodded to him. "What where you doing in there Fydlin?" Asked Nictin curios. Fydlin stopped and looked as if he was looking for an answer. "Um well, I needed to buy some tonics for mom's stand. Nictin looked to Fydlin's hand to find no tonics but he rather not get into an argument with him so they continued to the bank. They walked towards a tree and Fydlin gave Nictin a leg up and both sat in it ready for the show. Halflings stood around in the streets anxious and exited for the return of the travelers from Rivervale. Mayor Grooble adjusted him self to the center of the bank along side him was the leader of the warrior guild and standing under a tree close by was the druid leader RavenClaw. Sudden much cheering came form the entrance of Rivervale out from the Misty Thicket. Sparkling confetti flew from the sky and screams of happiness roared. Nictin stood up in the tree and wove a hand over his head and squinted his eyes. There stood two barbarians one he had seen often hair as black as coal and silver armor from his head to his feet. He other wore a leather uniform and a small bear followed him. Obviously he was a Shaman. Then a dwarf Nictin recognized as a family friend Darfe. Then a seemingly louder cheering came and Nictin saw his father walking in. Grey hair lay on his head and his eyes were as blue as Nictin's. He wore a tired face and he looked twenty years older then he was. Aged by the constant battling that he had taken place in. He had a see through shield that glowed. It was a velium shield and it was almost as big as he was. The weary adventures stood before the mayor bowed and then bowed to the public. There service done. Everyone congratulated them on a great return and as this was happen Nictin and Fydlin finally rushed over to their father. When they saw him they saw Salley was already in his arms. He wore a very tired face but it was lightened up when he saw his sons. He walked over and hugged Nictin. "How have you been son?" He asked. Once again Nictin answered with only a "Good sir" Rictin chuckled "Stop that sir junk kid dad's fine." Then he laughed as he saw his other son Fydlin come up "How the hell are you?" Fydlin laughed about the same as you dad sick of the routines we have!" The two hugged and the family returned home. Nictin could only wait to spend more time with his father. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok boys wake up time to get ready for warrior training!" Nictin groaned. He had been up all night watching his dad talking to the barbarians outside. He had seen them yelling at each other. But he didn't want to talk about it and he got on his small cheap armor. Fydlin was sleeping at the breakfast table where his dad smacked him over the head. "Get up lets go." The two tired halflings stumbled over to the warrior guild. The sun was not even up yet and they had to begin training. The warrior leader stood bright and cheery. "Well good morning gentlemen and how are we this fine day?" Nictin rubbed his head and yawned "Tired sir" He patted Nictin on the back roughly "That's great lets begin" They entered the building where three other equally tired students stood their training armor and small swords in hand. The warrior leader walked around examining the student's top to bottom. "You all have to get rid of that baby fat do you think Rictin McFiddle and I get around chubby?" "You would be ripped apart in battle!" Nictin hated how he was always compared to his father although it only made him train harder. "Ok first up I want Malcolm against Barxll I want to see the techniques I taught and proper dodging. Come on you newbies." Nictin hated that word, newbies it was almost a negative way to say those less trained or new to their profession and it was often used in an insulting manner. Malcolm was one of Nictin's best friends he was a frighten young halfling who had a nervous voice. He would often brag about his skills in training but not be able to back his word up. Malcolm moaned as he looked to Barxll grinning in anticipation. The two drew wooden swords and small shields, which were about as usefull as a paper house is to a hurricane and the two, began to move around in a circular motion. The warrior leader looked at both of them then slammed his hand loudly on a symbol. With the sound the match began. As Barxll moved forward Malcolm moved back and even before they had begun to fight he was already sweating heavily and making small grunting noises. Barxll swung and the Malcolm's shield split in two. Malcolm screamed and attempted to dodge across the other side of the room but on the way Barxll tripped him and he fell to the floor. "Evade the attack Moobier!" The warrior leader yelled to Malcolm as Barxll slashed at the ground trying to nail him in the side. Malcolm slid under Barxll got up on his feet and took a swing. His sword went flying across the room and was swinging wildly toward Nictin's head it stopped inches away as Fydlin caught it and he flung it back to Malcolm. Nictin took a deep breath and continued watching. The two continued to fight. Malcolm began to swing wildly hoping a mad attack would confuse Barxll but he simply knocked him over the head with the sword and Malcolm fell to the floor unconscious. The warrior leader sighed. "Congratulations Barxll take your seat someone get a cleric in here. The students sat in small chairs waiting for the cleric and finally a young high elf woman came in and cast a blue aura on Malcolm. In a matter of seconds Malcolm rose on his feet rubbing his head he took a seat next to Nictin. "I think I'm going to be a merchant like my dad." He whispered crankily. Nictin chuckled. The warrior leader stood from his seat and looked around. He took a small scroll of paper and looked up "Nictin and Grenall ye both are next. Nictin turned pale and looked at the muscled, giant of a halfling known as Grenall. He was as strong as an Ox but as dumb as one to and Nictin feared how the battle would turn out. The two stood up and walked to the middle of the room. Then Nictin noticed that his shield had a large chunk missing in the middle. "Sir my shield is broken." He began "Improvise, In combat your shield will break and you will have to think quickly let it begin." And he banged the symbol. Immediately Grenall rushed toward Nictin screaming. He knocked him to the ground and lifted up his sword. Nictin did all he could do. He tripped Grenall to the ground. Then with a small flip he got on his feet and to his horror he realize his sword had been knocked to the other side of the room. With a dash he ran to it but Grenall swung toward it and picked it up. Nictin shivered. What am I going to do now he thought? I have nothing to use against him. Then he became very frighten as Grenall grinned and walked slowly toward him. Nictin was trying to think quickly beads of sweat were pouring down his head and even though this happened in a few seconds he felt like it was taking hours. It seemed as if to him that the situation was hopeless. He just curled up and held his head. "Someone help me" he whispered. Then all of a sudden he heard gasps around him. He looked to the voices filled with shock and then to the ceiling where Grenall was floating in mid air. "Ahh someone get me down oh God what's happening" He screamed and everyone laughed as they saw him panicking. Nictin stood up and lifted his eyebrow utterly confused. Then almost exactly as he got back on his feet Grenall fell to the floor in a second. He lay flat on the ground unconscious and dust piled around him from the impact. The warrior leader walked over and examined Grenall then looked at Nictin curiously. "Fight over get that cleric again," He said calmly and they continued there lessons. When the class was over Nictin was asked to stay behind by the guild leader and his father was called upon. Nictin walked back into the class and looked to see the two talking then smiled and asked Nictin to take a seat. The warrior guild leader crouched by Nictin and studied him from his face to his hairy feet. "Now master McFiddle during today's class many of the students found what happen rather amazing. The reason I did not is I know many spell casters who have the ability to levitate objects even people for a short time." He stopped and saw that Nictin was nodding. "Now, I'm not suggesting this but is it possible that you had one of your friends or someone traveling into Rivervale wait outside the guild room and cast that spell on your opponent when it was time to fight?" Nictin frowned and leaned his head "No sir." The warrior leader seemed doubtful but nodded and went over to his father. "Dismissed Mr. McFiddle." Nictin walked outside and was soon greeted by his brother "Cheater" smiled Fydlin. Nictin punched him in the arm "You know I'd never cheat" Fydlin chuckled "Sure" he said sarcastically. Then Rictin walked out of the warrior guild room and to his boys. "Fydlin I need to talk with Nictin before we go home." Fydlin smirked and ran off in the direction of the Fool's Gold. Nictin walked with his father through the Misty Thicket just outside Rivervale. "Nictin you know I'm proud of you." Rictin said. Nictin looked confused. "I would like you no matter what kind of person you where. I believe you and I don't think you were lying so don't worry." Nictin smiled "Thanks dad I'm not." Rictin smiled "Good your not doing that sir junk anymore." Then he looked of into the distant "I'm just trying to tell you your destiny might not be like mine." Nictin raised an eyebrow and wore a confused look. "We all have a destiny Nictin, mine was to become a warrior and to raise you and Fydlin." Then he smiled "Who knows what your destiny holds." The two turned around and walked on home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nictin sat under a tree the drinking a cup of Jum Jum Juice. It was the drink of the halflings almost as famous as the race its self for its sweet taste. He looked over to see his mom motioning him to come in for bed. He yawned got up and walked slowly over to her. Fydlin dashed by him and into the window of his room. Nictin was to tired to do so. He had spent the entire afternoon fishing with Fiddy Bobcick. He was the lead designer for most battle boats and was one of the few halflings to praise Prexolous the ocean lord and to actually like the ocean. Nictin came into the house and fell into his bed. He took out a book on the war between the ogres and dwarfs and read for about an hour. He looked to Fydlin's bed and realize he was not in it. Nictin shrugged and blew out his candle. He lay his head on the pillow and store out of the window. All of a sudden he herd the creek of the door and saw Fydlin quietly come in. Nictin had very good vision like most halflings and could almost see Fydlin's figure clearly. He saw him stand in front of the window, stare at the clock and pick up his large red over coat along with several other items Nictin couldn't make out. Then he did something Nictin did not expect he jumped right out of the window into the night. The suspense was building up in Nictin's head and he had to see what his brother had been up to. He walked over to the window and saw his brother heading north. Fool's Gold thought Nictin, why has he been going there? Nictin jumped out of the window and followed quietly to his brother. He was correct Fydlin went straight into the Fool's Gold. Nictin leaned into one of its windows and crept under a table in the bar. He saw Fydlin walk over to the stairs of the building. What is he doing? Thought Nictin. Only merchants live upstairs what does he want? Nictin saw Fydlin knock on the wall next to him twice and it creaked open. As he walked up his hand crunching into the door stopped the secret staircase Nictin dashed before the entrance closed and it crunched around his hand. He bit his lip and quickly pulled it open. He moaned as quiet as he could and tried to sneak upstairs. When he arrived he looked to see Fydlin standing before the mayor. At Fydlin's side was a long shining piercer and in his hand a tattered note. "Someone told me to give this to you mayor." Then Fydlin smiled "I can't believe the leader of our town is also the leader of the rogue guild" The two chuckled and Nictin became angered at Fydlin. A rogue? He thought. A dirty thief! Rogues were a jester of sorts. They stole from the rich and kept for them selves they where a people that found no order and felt it was only important to have a good time in everything. But then Nictin felt that it explained all the parades that the Mayor had arranged. "So everything has been arranged Fydlin you are to be a rogue." Fydlin grinned sneakily. "I've known what you will become since the day I saw you robbing my office. It was only an instinct Fydlin not a crime. You can't help your self because you feel you need to steal. You also enjoy liquor immensely I see?" Fydlin smiled and patted a small bottle of rum at his side. "Welcome to the rogues Fydlin you will find it a profession made for you." And with this Fydlin walked towards the door. Nictin looked around for a place to hide but by the time he did Fydlin was already standing at the door looking at him. At first he wore a blank face then his face turned bright red he growled at Nictin and jumped at him. The two tumbled down the stairs to the bottom where Nictin lay with Fydlin on top of him holding his piercer inches from his face. The two struggled for power over each other then Fydlin muttered, "If.you.tell.dad.I'll.kill you.my.self!" And with this he got up and grabbed Nictin up. Nictin looked at him coldly "I hate you why did you have to do this?" Fydlin smiled at him "Because its who I am." Nictin calmed down and the two took seats at the bar. "What about the warrior tradition in our family?" Asked Nictin. Fydlin shook his head "Dad doesn't need to know about this and he better not find out from you." Fydlin took out the rum and slipped it down his throat quickly. "It won't be hard to be a warrior by day and a rogue by night." He said to Nictin but he almost seem to be assuring him self that to. Then he heard a voice "Who's in there show your self!" Fydlin and Nictin looked at each other and darted out the window. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nictin and his family sat around a fire. Darfe had joined them along with three of his other dwarf friends. One of them was blabbering on about slaying all the gnolls in the dungeon of BlackBurrow. "There I was" He began "Just me, Darfe your father was stuck in the back and seventeen gnolls staring down on us. They looked like Innoruuk himself they were so angry and they smelled as foul as ogres from Oggok. So what I do is swing my sword toward the leader and when he died all the others retreated. That's the way you gotta slay em!" Rictin chuckled "What?" Questioned the dwarf "Nothing continue sir." The dwarf did and he blabbered on through the night until a tapping at the door suddenly stopped him. A shadowing figure stood outside and was motioning for Rictin to step outside. Rictin got up "Gentlemen excuse me for a moment." Nictin followed him outside. "Was that dwarf full of it dad?" Nictin asked smiling. Rictin smirked at Nictin "Lets just say I remember someone else stuck in the back or rather choosing to be" The two laughed and Rictin asked Nictin to stay near the house. Rictin bowed before the figure, which Nictin finally recognized as the barbarian from the parade. He could barley make out what they where saying "Hail" he herd his father begin. Then they seemed to whisper small phrases where the only things Nictin herd being spoken "It can't be held back any longer McFiddle we must strike now." He saw his father become very angry "You expect me to go back now? I haven't seen my family in months!" The barbarian seemed to sigh "I don't make the rules you know that." Rictin glowered at him "indeed" The barbarian turned around and walked away into the thicket. Nictin looked at his dad sadly. Rictin looked up to see Nictin he smiled weakly and they walked into the house. The dwarfs, Salley and Fydlin looked to Rictin waiting for him to explain himself. He looked up and chuckled "I regret to inform you all that I.must go." Fydlin sighed and walked out the door. Salley frowned and lowered her head and the dwarfs mumbled amongst them selves. "Where are we going now McFiddle? What do those goddamn barbarian friends of yours have in store for us now huh?! "We just got back from our last mission and I'm sick of this!" Darfe pulled the other dwarf back into the chair "calm down Goiemble you know it's not Rictin's fault." The dwarf nodded and slumped into the chair. Rictin looked into the fire. "Well boys if we do this mission. we won't have any more." Darfe turned white "You .can't possibly mean." He began and Rictin looked up and nodded. Darfe through his hands over his face and Salley and Nictin looked on confused. "I'm not ready" Darfe said. "I'm just.not ready." Rictin nodded "I know your not go home Darfe back to Kaladim your family must miss you." Darfe nodded and hugged his old friend "Be safe .try you're hardest." Nictin walked on with his dad who was carrying two large bags full of armor and supplies. "Where are you going dad?" It was a question Rictin hoped he wouldn't have to answer. "Back to the North son." Nictin looked up to him "Is that it?" Rictin looked at him and turned away looking into the sky "Of course that's all" he said. Nictin could tell he was lying. Rictin looked to a stonewall where Fydlin sat drinking ogre stout. When he saw his father he jumped down to him. He hiccupped and smiled. "Go easy on that stuff Fydlin." Rictin began "Next thing you know you will be stealing for it." Nictin looked to Fydlin and he raised a finger over his lips. Soon Salley came over to them "I backed a fresh patch of muffins for your trip dear." She smiled sadly at Rictin. He hugged and kissed her "I will be back before you know it love." He smiled and Put them in his backpack. Rictin stood before his family looking them on in a row. A tear almost came to his eye but he halted it before any of them saw. "Nictin remember what I told you about." He said "Fydlin look out for Nictin he needs your help more then ever at this age and especially with all those rumors flooding about from that day at warrior practice." Then he looked on to the distant Misty Thicket. "I hope I won't be gone long but If I am try not to worry family." Then he looked at them one last time "Remember I am happy and I understand my mission. I have no regrets." With this he left them all behind. Nictin saw him settle up on his small horse Buffered and the two barbarians ride over to him. They galloped of into the Thicket. Nictin began to chase after them until he couldn't make out his dad's figure then he stopped in the path of the road where he and his father had talked. The words he told him began circling around in his brain. Everyone has a destiny Nictin we were all here for a reason. I have found my destiny.yours will be different. We all.have a destiny. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nictin was walking down the streets of the town market looking for a few items his mom wanted to sell at her little shop. When your father is a warrior it is hard to make ends meet with money. He became bored easily and took a rest in the shade. He was awoken when he felt a sting come from his face. He jumped up and felt his lip bleeding then he felt another sudden pain come from his side. He was being pegged at. He looked into the distant to see a group of halflings flinging rocks at him. Leading them was Grenall. "You cheated me McFiddle and made me look like a idiot come here and get what ye deserve!" He screamed as he flinged a rock that flashed past Nictin's head ad into a fruit stand spilling its food on to the ground. There where three of them and Nictin knew he had little chance if he tried fighting so he tried to dodge the rocks. He jumped back and forth looking for some aid but people just looked on mesmerized by the fight or felt they were to busy to save him. Finally Grenall screamed and lunged toward Nictin who in a late reaction somersaulted on top of a stand. He was still being pelted by the other two halflings and he had bruises all over him. "Come down here McFiddle!" Grenall barked and he jumped up and grabbed onto the stand. Nictin climbed up word wearily to the rooftop. He heard the merchants below screaming at him to get off their shop. Grenall finally got himself up the shop and grinned evilly at Nictin. Thinking quickly Nictin glanced toward the next building. He thought he could make it and made a running leap. He just made it to the ledge but he lost his balance when a rock pegged his hand. He screamed in agony and used all his energy to pull him self up. He dragged him self to the house's chimney and breathed heavily. The rocks couldn't nail him from where he was sitting and Grenall seemed to measuring the length of the two houses. He smirked at Nictin backed up and jumped. He didn't make it and fell two stories into a well- placed manure pile. Nictin made a silent cheer then look to see the other two halflings climbing up the side of the building he was on. "Uh oh" Nictin gulped and got up. He looked around for some kind of escape and finally found a rather risky one. He could risk making a leap for the pond by the dock but if he didn't make it he had a good chance of breaking every bone in his body. Seeing that Grenall was now out of the manure and on his way up the building Nictin, made his choice and leaped. He made it by mere inches and took a sigh of relief as he emerged him self in the water. He made his way swimming underwater to a small waterfall where he knew a ledge to be behind it. He herd a splash behind him and he knew he had to hurry. On the other side of the waterfall entrance was a small path leading to the Misty Thicket. However Nictin knew what his mother would think if he even dared going past the doors of Rivervale unprotected by his brother or an adult. But in this case he didn't have much of a choice. Nictin climbed on to the water ledge and saw that Grenall was catching on him fast. Why me? Thought Nictin, Why did a person have to levitate Grenall when I was fighting him? He made his way to the path where he glanced to see Fydlin sleeping with a bottle of whisky on it. Nictin rolled his eyes as he ran past him and into the misty thicket. It wasn't the terrain that was dangerous in Misty but rather the creatures that proceeded within it. Goblins, bixies, wolves, rats, bats and bears all called the Thicket their home and weren't to kind to small halflings trespassers. Nictin saw Malcolm as he ran and grabbed his arm. "Help." He gasp. "Grenall." Malcolm looked behind him to see the three on their tail "Hew boy Nic you had to cheat didn't you?" Nictin ran on "I .didn't cheat!" The two stopped finally on the brink of passing out Grenall walked toward them and all five of the halflings stood in a circular formation catching their breath. "Finally" smiled Grenall. "You're a hard one to catch McFiddle. Then he with drew a sword." "One jab to your side should repay for what you did." He trudged toward Nictin. "I didn't cheat Grenall!" Nictin screamed panicked. Malcolm glowered at the enraged halfling "Your sick Grenall." Grenall smiled "Your next." Malcolm whimpered and walked backward. "Oh I don't think so." A voice came from above them. There sat Fydlin with his whisky bottle and a pipe being puffed from his mouth. Grenall stood jaw dropped "How did.you get here before us?" He blinked "I saw you drunk on the waterfall pass sleeping!" Fydlin chuckled and withdrew his piercer. "Things aren't always what they appear to be." He grinned. Grenall gasped "You're a .rogue?!" Fydlin nodded and grinned showing his crooked smile. Grenall gripped hard on to his sword. However in the blink of an eye Fydlin swept it from his hands and Grenall looked at him dumbfounded. "Now get out of my sight, you and your little grunts here. The two other halflings looked at him and nodded stimulatory, however Grenall stood stone cold. "Do you here me Grenall?" Fydlin asked. Grenall tried to speak "Be. Behind you." Fydlin quickly glanced and saw a large black wolf walking toward them. All of the halflings turned and began to trudge backward. The wolf was growling loudly and foam was spewing from its mouth. It's eyes where a blood red and its teeth seemed sharp as Fydlin's piercer. It snapped at Grenall and he began to scream. "Shut up you fool!" Fydlin whispered and he clasped his hand over his mouth. Grenall's two tag alongs darted away the wolf did not mind. Grenall jumped into a small tree trunk and Fydlin grabbed hold of Malcolm leaping into the tree. However Nictin stood frozen the wolf was focusing on him. Every time it would take a step forward he would take a step back and this continued till Nictin smacked into the tree behind him. He crouched to the ground and covered his head. He was shivering and scared the wolf seems to be breathing on top of him. A last resort came in order to Nictin and he began to beg, "Please.don't hurt me and.go away." He sat there for minutes and then lifted an eye. The wolf was just sitting there no longer glowering but instead calmly looking at Nictin. Nictin rose up and looked into the wolves' eyes which where now at peace and not blood red. "Thank you.whispered Nictin and the wolf trudged of into the forest." Fydlin jumped down from the tree looked at the wolf going into the forest then to Nictin. "Now how the hell did you do that? Are you some kind of druid?" Nictin looked into the forest. "Yeah.I guess so." Grenall departed from the three friends rather sneakily. Fydlin shrugged his disappearance off and walked home with Nictin and Malcolm. "Do you really think I could end up being a druid Fydlin?" Nictin asked. Fydlin chuckled "I was being sarcastic Nic you already know your going to be a warrior. Nictin nodded and put his hands in his pockets trying to rub his sore wounds. Fydlin looked to Nictin "Plus it's the three miracle rule." Malcolm looked confused "The what now?" Fydlin smiled "Well lets look at the facts and things that saved Nictin here." He began "Number one the levitating Grenall that got us in this mess considering it was Nictin who accidentally." He nudged Nictin "Or on purpose performed it on him." "Then there is the wolf that's the two. "Only druids have the ability to communicate with animals and it seemed to know what Nictin as saying or it just lost interest." Fydlin patted Nictin on the shoulder "You have another miracle up your sleeve well then.I would consider it shallow head." Nictin glared at him "Stop it I hate being called that." Fydlin smirked and ran ahead of him. Nictin sat down before he entered Rivervale again and stared into the stars. Three miracles. He thought piece of cake. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn fishing poles" Mumbled Nictin as he swung a rather torn up piece of wood with a line. He sat at the dock of the river in town trying to become a better fisherman. He had always had a liking to fishing the problem being he was horrible at it. One excuse for this was the absents of good fishing poles available in Rivervale. Another was that the fish where the smartest residents who lived in the town. Nictin reeled out his line again and rested laying his head down on the dock. He suddenly heard a door cracking and look to see Fiddy Bobcick coming out. Many rumors surrounded sir Fiddy Bobcick. He was a older halfling who was famous for his love of the ocean, not something common in halflings. He sat by Nictin and smiled. "Good morning to ye Mr. McFiddle." He began "How are they biting today?" He chuckled looking at Nictin's empty bucket. Fiddy was one to be respected in Rivervale as well. He was responsible for making many of the ships that made the Human's Navy. He was a pioneer of sorts for the halfling race and admired young Nictin. He had been fishing with him for many years and they formed a type of group. They had long discussions about their lives and Nictin always felt comfortable speaking with Fiddy. Fiddy took out a pipe and lit it. He began puffing and looked over to Nictin. "Herd about that warrior class." He told him. Nictin rolled his eyes "Who hasn't. Half the town finds me as a liar." Fiddy frowned "Oh that's not true many believe it as some sly spell caster playing a joke on ye." Nictin smiled "Sure." He brought in his line and sighed. He glanced over to Fiddy's pole that shined gold with silver indenting the name Fiddy was carved in the side in a fancy form of elfish and the line was made of a firm spider silk. He cast it out and almost immediately a tug came to his line. He pulled it in and the fish plopped into his bucket. Nictin grumbled and got up. "Going off somewhere?" Fiddy asked smiling." "I'm gonna go read I'm into this novel." He muttered. "Good Bye master McFiddle" He said and Nictin walked off. A few minutes later Nictin lied under a tree. He held in his hands a book called A Halflings Tale and it was by the druid Duttas. He was a old hero who had fought beside Nictin's father. He was famous for being one of the most powerful and favorite druids in town and he had a boisterous attitude, which every party wanted to attend. It was more of a journal then a book and Nictin began reading. October 7 of the year 3456. Today I entered the mighty dungeon of BlackBurrow. A place where Gnolls and evil creatures alike roamed. But I was not afraid in the least for I had my new spells by my side. I could now snare, root, and fire upon my enemy's with great precision and nothing could stand in my way from leveling. I had few allies by my side as well. The dangerous druid Ustke Path Walker. The great warrior Shrela and the most cunning of halfling hero's Rictin McFiddle. We entered the dungeon by slaying the head guards outside. Not a hard task they where only of their sixth season. We walked inward to it's damp caves and where alerted to the presence of an ogre. Now I do not know if you have ever met a ogre in person but they are the dumbest of bruits. They have the power however of ten halflings and this made him a dangerous foe. We saw him approaching in panic and in his kind manner Rictin even thought of helping the beats. Not a wise decision for I have learned ogres where not to be trusted and I immediately hit him with a fiery blast. My partners joined in and in a matter of minutes the ogre lie beaten and bruised on the ground. I saw him whine at my feet and with a final crushing blow I made him pay for what his race had done to the dwarfs. We continued into the cave where we where greeted by a fierce giant gnoll. The only way to take down this kind of a beats is to. And at that moment Nictin was distracted by a chirping. He looked up to notice a herd of birds dancing on the roots of the trees they stood upon. Fydlin came over tripping over his own feet. He was drunk which was now a usual habit it seemed. He glanced around the other trees that surrounded Nictin. Then he rose a eyebrow. "You have bird seed?" He asked. Nictin looked up to him "Really brother how drunk are you?" Fydlin picked Nictin up to his feet and pointed around at the trees. Nictin looked closer and realized what Fydlin was trying to say. In all the other trees no birds where found. Only under Nictin's tree they laid. And this was very odd because the tree seemed very over crowded. Nictin shrugged it off. "Come on lets go home." Nictin said and the two walked on the path when Fydlin kept curiously looking up. "What is it Fydlin?" Nictin asked nervously "We are being followed he whispered." Nictin felt the presence of someone else to and the two held their hands by their daggers ready for an attack. Suddenly Fydlin jumped backward and looked up to see at least a hundred birds staring back at him. He looked oddly at them and twirled his piercer back into his holder. The two walked quickly towards home. Nictin stared straight ahead trying to ignore the seemingly ton of birds that followed him. "Fydlin lets make a dash for McClaek's place." Nictin whispered until he realized Fydlin had already hid leaving him behind. "Damn" Thought Nictin and he stopped. He turned around and gasped. Over three hundred birds sat perched behind him not making any sound just staring at him ready almost for an order. Nictin waved his hand through his sweating face and spoke creakily and nervously "Le.leave me alone g-go fly south or something!" With this the birds fluttered away and Nictin raced home. The next day Nictin arrived back at the fishing dock by Fiddy Bobcick. He eyed Nictin and when he sat down he spoke. "Now how did ye do that lad?" Nictin sighed, "Herd about that to eh?" Fiddy chuckled "Who hasn't?" Nictin flung his line into the water. Then he blinked and looked to Fiddy questioningly. "Fiddy" He began "Where were those birds headed when I left. What .direction?" Fiddy threw out his line and yawned. "I believe they where headed south why?" He asked. "Three" Said Nictin and he raced toward the thicket. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nictin dashed pass the guards and into the fog of the Misty Thicket. He was looking for Fydlin and it was always an easy task. He knocked three times on the door of an abandon mud home owned by a old halfling. "Come in" He herd and he slammed the door. He dashed over to Fydlin who sat with a glass of sham pane. "Weren't you just drinking?" Muttered Nictin to him. Fydlin smiled "It isn't for me. Then he threw it o Nictin. "Its for you, congratulations.druid." Nictin smiled and took a sip. "Do you really think so Fydlin?" He asked. Fydlin nodded. "Three miracles is the point and from what I've seen you're meant to be a druid." Nictin sat on a rust old chair and leaned back into the wall. "I can't believe this" Fydlin stood up and lit a pipe. "Why?" He asked. "Well our entire family from great great grandfather Selean to Rictin we McFiddles have always been warriors and now the last two in the line are a rogue and well hopefully a druid." Fydlin shrugged "Not that odd the way I see it." "We have always been a partying family a rogue trait and dad is often fond of nature a druid trait. It all ties in kind of." Nictin nodded. Then he smiled "I can't wait to tell dad." Fydlin smiled "Yeah but you realize he is the only McFiddle or halfling in this case that is going to be happy about that. Nictin frowned "What do you mean?" Fydlin chuckled "Think about it you're the sworn son of Rictin the mighty its almost written you are to be a warrior. You changing is like a ogre marrying a gnome. Think about the warrior leader is going to think. Think of what the Mayor is going to think!" Nictin frowned and nodded. He didn't even think of that. He was always the type to worry about what others thought of him and this wasn't a good trait for someone going against a family tradition. Fydlin patted Nictin on the shoulder "Don't worry about it." He smiled then walked towards the door. "Where are you off to?" Nictin wondered. "I'm off to the muffin raiders" Grinned Fydlin. Nictin laughed. The muffin raider was a gang of thieves who had a nasty habit of stealing Crumiun the gnome's goods before he received the shipment. Especially the muffins. You know your going to get cough" Smiled Nictin. Fydlin shrugged and left. Nictin left minutes later and sat by a tree in the thicket. He began to worry about what his future held. He already thought the thicket was big what about the entire world? Three continents of dangerous people and allies alike. And one full of lizard men born to kill. How as he going to survive in a world like that? At least I have my family he thought then he squinted his eyes towards shadows moving by the gates. Tall shadows moved towards the gates Nictin widened his eyes. Oh my God. He thought dad is home already. He got to his feet and dashed towards the barbarians. There where three of them. He looked to them happily and they wore no face. Only sadness. He became confused. He looked to the one he had always notice his dad talking to he wore a long scare down the side of his face. Then he looked to the shaman. His arm was missing and he wore bandages across his chest. The third one looked dead almost he was so white. He was shivering and making strange noises. The lead barbarian got down on his knee and looked to Nictin. "Master McFiddle I presume." He said. A feeling of distress boiled with in Nictin what was going on. The barbarian put his large hand on Nictin's shoulder. He could feel the strength of this mighty warrior just form this touch. It seemed as if he was made of a cold steel. His armor was now blood stained and it appeared not to be normal blood. Some was bluish and around his helmet it glowed like a green stain. His head was now bleeding. A chilly wind seemed to float around his body almost as if anything he came in touch with would have a chill run through it. He began to shake and fell to the ground near Nictin. Malcolm came by and both he Nictin and the reminding barbarians tried to pull the fallen warrior into the woods as not to attract more unneeded attention. "Well at least he isn't dead." Sighed Nictin. "If he were dead he wouldn't be able to tell us what has happen." None of the barbarians spoke or commented. Almost as if they where waiting for an answer to what happen themselves. "And at least you two seem.um.ok." Nictin said as he looked to the shivering barbarian and the one clutching where his arm once was. The panicky barbarian stared at Nictin "Are you calling us lucky." His voice was so cold that it hurt Nictin to hear it. "Lucky!" He screamed in pain. He grabbed hold of Nictin and began shacking him rapidly "Don't you get it you idiot their gone all gone and I survived your saying I'm lucky why the hell am I alive I should kill you and show you how lucky the others were." Nictin was released as the barbarian fell to the ground unconscious. The one missing his arm stood over him "Sorry lad, we have had some hard times." He smiled weakly and threw the body of the lead barbarian by a tree. Minutes later he awoke. The shaman began casting a blue healing aura around him and he became stronger with ever blast of the energy. "Nictin." He beckoned and he walked over to him. The barbarian gripped towards his belt and pulled out a jug of water. "It is going to be very difficult to explain everything that has happen.you better sit down." Nictin and the others sat around the barbarian who now lay hunched on a tree. He closed his eyes took a breath and began his story. "Nictin your father was not your average warrior but the leader of a band of rebels known as the Brilliant Knights of the North. The group was mostly made up of barbarians who lived horrible lives inflicted with the pain given to them by the creatures of permafrost. Hundreds of troops battled every day against goblins and it seemed as if the war was ours until we learned of their leader. A dragon or wurm led them. Her name is Lady Vox and when she entered the battle field we lost many men. The goblins began to set fire to villages near Halas and we could only fear the day that the dragon brought her forces to the gates of Halas for it is there that she would defeat us. Halas is the heart of the barbarian empire it is our home with out it all would be lost. We felt as if the end was near when your father joined our forces. He had gifts unimaginable for a halfling. He had the power of three of our warriors and his blade took the lives of not only goblins but greater creatures that reigned in Vox's army. For years he battled with us taking occasional breaks back to Rivervale to make a family and then to father it. Until he learned of the Ice Giants who now where enlisted in Vox's army. These beast where of the 48th season and believe me that is more then a worthy match for your father and it would take him plus at least three spell casters to take one down. This is when he decided to take less breaks and he even battled more at our sides. He mentored me and told me that one day he would be the one to sit at Vox's throne and return order to Ever frost. Months ago we learned where that throne was. Permafrost a deadly dungeon where the dragon lurked her self. We trained for months and even did our own attacks on ice giant and goblin settlements in the area to get ready to enter the dungeon. Days before your father went back to the north we had a three rogue spies go into the dungeon and scout out a little map to where Vox was. Only one of them came back and tired of the pain we had been going through we decided that it was time to strike. Darfe was the smart one Nictin he was the only one who knew he wasn't ready to battle her. And even I had been to bold to admit we did not yet stand a chance or have enough men. Or strong enough ones at that. And now we have completely destroyed our chance at living peacefully." He stopped and bowed his head "They are all dead Nictin. Over three hundred young warriors and shaman. The dwarfs you had spent the evening before with and.your father." Nictin fell in to shock. His heart dropped to his stomach and he began to shake wildly. Large tears came to his eyes and he grabbed at his hair. "No" He cried "NO" He twirled in circles not being able to come to grips with what happen. He began screaming nonsense to the heavens and the barbarians ushered off Malcolm who was trying to run over and comfort his grieving friend. Everyone except the lead barbarian left Nictin alone to scream. He smashed at threes his hands turned bright red and bleeding and the trunks of the trees where scratched with bark falling all over the ground. It began to rain when he screamed and ever time he gave a yell it seemed to thunder. The barbarian noticed this oddly. At last it was over and Nictin sat blankly looking into nothing. The barbarian sat by him and rubbed his back. Nictin sniffled and got up the two began to enter Rivervale. Inside halflings stood all along torn confetti lay on the ground. Its leader was not to be found. Wasted colors lay in the damp grass and the mayor him self wore a sad face. Fydlin was standing in the middle of the crowd swinging his blade madly. As he entered everyone seemed to stare at Nictin. He saw his mom weeping and when she looked at Nictin she ran off into the crowd unable to cope with seeing his face. The crowd looked at Nictin looking like they where waiting for a response. Nictin looked up and dried his tears afraid to look like a coward even in his moment of grief. "I am." He began he looked and saw Darfe in the crowd even he showed tears. "Sorry to inform you all." He continued then saw the mayor raised his hands over his face in a tantrum. "That my father" The warrior leader flung his blade into a wall and kicked at a large bucket. "Has been murdered by the dragon Vox." People began to mumble loudly and children wept. "But I .his son Nictin" The rain began to pour again and a sound of thunder roared in the sky. "Will avenge my fathers death." He bowed his head and heard people crying of Nictin's insanity. Fool, idiot, and cretin they yelled and Nictin walked home sadly not wishing to be spoken to. Fydlin caught up and the two did not speak to each other. When they come up to the pass to their home they where stopped by none other then the warrior guild leader "We will begin first thing tomorrow son's of Rictin and for long hours we must work speedily and." "No" Nictin said softly. The warrior guild leader gritted his teeth. "No time for grieving McFiddle we need revenge now.." "I said no and I stand by it I will not be a warrior." The leader gasped enraged. "What nonsense are you implying?" Nictin looked to him more serious then he had ever been in his life. "I am to be a druid and I will do what it takes to become one." The warrior leader shook his head "You're a disgrace to your family's name Nictin. Then he smiled to Fydlin "How about you you're the oldest son you should be able to do this right!?" Fydlin smirked and revealed his piercer no longer afraid to reveal who he was. "Sorry bud but where both screw ups." The warrior leader shook his head not believing what he was hearing. "Your all a disgrace you sicken me." He screamed. Fydlin smiled "Yup a couple of screw ups." 


	8. Chapter 8

Nictin spent the next few months in Rivervale painfully. No one would speak to him because of his so-called insanity and even his mother was so pained that she seemed to be in her own little world. Fydlin now known to be a rogue was not allowed in any of the shops with the exception of the Fool's Gold and he and Nictin's friends where few and far between. The warrior leader spread awful news about how Nictin was preaching the insanity of slaying a dragon and becoming a druid. No one felt it was right. Not even Fiddy who now appeared less often at the River's dock. And through all this abuse only one kind soul stood by Nictin and that was the warrior barbarian who had gave him the horrible news. Nictin learned that his name was Falguril and he was a apprentice to his father. Falguril often protected Nictin from angered town folk and tried so often to stand by his side. Nictin could not see why him becoming a druid would be such a big disappointment to the public. Then he remembered the popularity that Rivervale so desperately wanted. They wanted people to use their city more then ever as a trading port and had hoped to one day be as big as FreePort the human city. But this popularity comes from hero's and legends. Nictin and Fydlin had broken this chain and for it were suffering the pain of an entire town. The burden lay on their shoulders. "I need to meet the druid leader Falguril." Nictin said as the two walked through the market. Nictin looked and saw one of his old friends give him a dirty look and then he saw Malcolm standing behind a counter selling vegetables. When he saw Nictin he frowned sadly and lowered his head hoping not to be seen by him. Nictin shook his head and walked on. "I don't even know if he will train you Nictin you may have to travel to Qeynos in the north and be trained by the humans. Nictin hated that thought. He heard the human trainers weren't to fond of halflings and that their training was simple minded to that of the halfling race. "No" He said "I need to be taught by RavenClaw he is the only one who I can see my self being raised under." Falguril sighed, "We can try McFiddle." Falguril stopped in his place and let Nictin proceed down the winding road to the druid guild. As he walked Nictin's eyes shimmered at all the animals that walked him. The very essence of nature seemed greater then any other place in town. The ground around him almost seemed alive and he stopped to breath in the fumes of the air rich and pure. He looked into the distant and saw the Jum Jum fields. How he wished he could sneak in and grab a few just for the taste. Jum Jum's where the food of the halfling and one would do anything almost for a good jum jum. He looked and saw halflings walking around in the fields tending to the seeds. He climbed over the fence and carefully walked into the dirt and over to the middle of the field. He saw there a man sitting. He seemed deep in thought and concentrating all around him. When Nictin stepped closer to him he felt a sudden sense of power and he looked to see the mans character. He was old but not very old. In his middle ages. His hair was black and he had large eyebrows that rested in a tiresome look on his forehead. His cloths where a green tint. And he wore a long robe around him. The halfling lifted his hand forward and roots began to grow wildly through the ground until finally a large tree stood before both of them. The halflings eyes where still closed and he gave a small smile. "I was wondering Mr. McFiddle when it would be your time to see me." He said. Nictin laughed unable to contain his excitement, the lead druid guild leader knew him. The man groaned as he got up. He cracked his spine yawned and scratched his head. He opened his eyes to reveal they where very green. He was still smiling at Nictin. "Been through hell haven't you kid?' Nictin nodded unhappily. "Same way when my dad died." He patted Nictin on the head and the two walked through the field. "I knew from the first day I saw you that you where to be a druid." He said. Nictin raised an eyebrow. "Prey tell how sir?" He chuckled. RavenClaw lifted his hand and raised a bluish aura it surrounded Nictin's feet and they grew muscular and light as a feather. Nictin loved the feeling and he dashed around quickly. RavenClaw smirked "Cause anyone who runs like that is more then your average warrior." Nictin did then remember seeing RavenClaw resting when he was running from the bully's the day of the wolf encounter. "I will train you yes but you must realize something. You are not to use your powers unjustly and you must not get angry for with anger comes a rage that cannot be controlled and your magic will be used against your will." Nictin thought about this. With all that was happening lately how was he going to control his anger? "We can begin tomorrow said RavenClaw "but first." Then he went to a large bag he had been carrying. He pulled out a red book and blew the dust of it he flung it at Nictin and it dragged his hands down when he caught it. "I want you to memorize those first six pages by this time next week. It shouldn't be to hard there just your first season spells. After you have defeated a certain number of animals or monsters you will go up in season. You will memorize the next six after that but don't worry that's still pretty far away." Enjoy he smiled and walked off. Then he stopped "Oh and don't get in any trouble I don't want you coming to training with a bad name. Nictin nodded and headed home. On the way he opened up the book. The words were all mixed and odd. It was some ancient language used years ago and he knew that saying the words in a pattern and concentration would allow him to use certain spells. Among them would be healing, skin like wood and strength and he knew all of them would be very useful. While reading he was smacked into a odd little gnome. He looked at it as the two lay on the ground. The gnome was an odd little fellow he looked young but his hair was already white. His eyes where brown and he had a mustache that grew wildly in different directions. He got up and his eyes sinned around quickly. He adjusted his robe and then his ear twitched as he heard screaming from old Mr. Grummings. "Give me back me cracked staff you little weasel!" The gnome screamed and grabbed hold of Nictin. He yelled "Come on we gotta go this is crazy yes very odd." Nictin was being dragged along against his will "Hey I don't need to get into this!" He yelled. The gnome giggled, "ye all ready have indeed." The two dashed through town and where knocked over by Tyleer. He grinned evilly "Well looks like its time to get even McFid.Ahh!" The two continued and Nictin looked back to see Tyleer whimpering on the ground holding his groin. Nictin gritted his teeth at the feeling and the two ran through to the thicket. "I'm in so much trouble thanks to you." Groaned Nictin as the two sat in the tree. The gnome pulled out some fruit and began munching wildly "Trouble has found you me lad for it is looking for a partner." Nictin shook his head "Stop trying to act intelligent it really isn't working." The gnome laughed, "If I where acting intelligent that wouldn't be smart!" Nictin raised his eyebrow. "You are very." "Strange." The gnome pointed out. Nictin nodded "Yeah" The gnome chuckled and pulled out a case form his robe. He opened it up and pulled out a long totem pole. It wore the face of a frog and it was as orange as a carrot. It seemed to have a invisible aura and it was pulling it's self toward Nictin. "You can keep that." The gnome smiled "If you be a friend of mine me friend." Nictin took it and immediately felt that his magical power had been increased. He smiled happily. Friend he thought. Now there's something I could use. He patted the gnome on the shoulder "Sure I'll be your friend my name is Nictin McFiddle. The gnome bowed before him "Wbikk the Ankle Biter pleased to be at your acquaintance master McFiddle. Come to Ak Anon city of the gnomes some day and you will find more adventure then your mind holds. Nictin smiled "I'll keep that in mind." The gnome jumped from the tree and dashed off not to speak another word. 


End file.
